


FlameThrower

by AzzureThunder



Series: A Softer World [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Fire, M/M, Mental Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzureThunder/pseuds/AzzureThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love the way your face lights up when someone says, "It might be dangerous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	FlameThrower

Louis has an addiction. Zayn and Louis both know this, and know it would get them in trouble when the time came. Neither of them cared much for it, the glaring elephant in the room, stomping on their chests, trying to get them to speak. They would both shake their head and keep their lips tight on each other’s bodies, wrapped in the other, desperate little noise soothing them. 

Zayn couldn’t say “no”. And it would get him in trouble anytime Louis addiction flared, anytime he needed the rush, the bone chilling fear of near death brushes with the law. Louis Loved Fear. He lived to be scared, to scare others, for his heart to beat so hard that Zayn was sure it would explode inside of his ribs. 

Both of them knew every danger and the very real possibility of death on their nightly adventures. Like all addictions, it started small, every few nights they would sneak away into the dark, away from all the judgmental eyes of their uptight families, of their rule-book-cut-out-friends. 

Trespassing, haunted houses, dark woods, stranger’s cars, breaking and entering, assault, drugs, alcohol, they tried and perfected them all. Zayn made sure Louis got his fix, and kept him in line, made sure he didn’t hurt anyone too badly, that he wouldn’t regret it. 

His brain was wired differently, Zayn knew that, knew he couldn’t function properly until pure fear was coursing through his veins instead of blood. But Zayn made sure he stayed safe. 

Of course Zayn couldn’t always do that. And in Louis latest test run of his illegal flamethrower, He failed again. The old warehouse lit up quick and as Zayn tugged and tried to get Louis outside, away from the flames, the blue-eyed boy was rooted to the spot.

It wasn’t terror that held him there, it was wonder. His eyes danced in the flickering light of the flames, a dancing shadow flung across both of them, and Louis grabbed Zayn instead, tugging them to the middle of the room and spinning. 

Zayn wanted to run, wasn’t quite ready to go yet but the smile on Louis face, the absolute joy and wonder as he danced with the flames, skipped through the embers and gracefully bowed out of the falling beams, kept him there. With a deep breath and one sad look to the outside, Zayn grabbed Louis hands and spun him around, dancing to the imaginary beat in their hearts, racing, faster and faster as it got harder to breathe. 

Louis had an addiction with fear. Zayn couldn’t say “no”. It always got them in trouble. It burned in their veins.


End file.
